


Vision in Green

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex deepens his relationship with Clark and they go out again. This time they have to deal with Clark's past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision in Green

Series: 2nd in the 'Many Coloured Layers' series, set a few weeks after Kink in Pink  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, PWP  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :) AU from some time after PHOENIX, anything from SLUMBER to just before RELIC didn't happen  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex?  
Missing you Christine!

It was almost time for Clark to come over so Lex was trying to make sure he'd finished up his work before then. They'd been together a few weeks now and it was the first time Clark had got permission to stay over since their night at Sparkle. Lex was on edge, excited; he was going to see Kally again. His love for Clark as Clark was undeniable, intense, it was just that Clark as Kally was something amazing, sexy... _extra_.

Seeing each other hadn't been a problem as Clark came round all the time anyway and hiding their relationship hadn't been too hard either, despite Clark's terrible ability at lying, but this was the first time they'd been able to make plans for a night out together.

As he contemplated his lover and their plans to revisit Sparkle that night, Lex wondered about Kally's clothes and picked up the phone to call Clark.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clark, it's me," Lex said.

"Hi, Lex, what's up?" Clark paused, "It's still okay for me to come over isn't it?" he asked anxiously.

Lex smiled. "Of course, Clark. I was just wondering if you'd like a more secure location for your, uh, wardrobe."

"Really?" Clark sounded awed.

"Yes, really," Lex chuckled, "I'm assuming, like any self respecting queen, you have more than one outfit."

Clark cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, you could say that."

Grinning, Lex nodded. "Thought so, well bring it all over with you. Oh, or do you want me to come pick you up?" he asked.

"No, I can manage, thanks, Lex."

"Okay, see you in a while," Lex said quietly. Calling Enrique, he instructed him to get one of the maids to clear the closet in the bedroom next to his and then dismiss the staff for the rest of the day. Then he went to his office to do some work while he waited for Clark.

@>*~

A throat clearing almost made him jump and Lex looked up expectantly. Then he blinked in awe.

Clark stood in the doorway, smirking. His body was shown off to perfection by a tight t-shirt and jeans that looked like they'd been spray painted on. Lex ran his eyes up and down Clark's body for a moment, then looked up, swallowing as amused, kohl-rimmed, green eyes met his. Clark's hair was loosely curled and his lips were shiny, temptingly biteable.

"Wow," Lex said quietly.

"You like?" Clark put his hands on his hips and posed, only a little self-consciously.

Lex got up and walked round the desk to Clark, grinning appreciatively. "Very much," he drawled, lifting his hand to run a finger down Clark's chest. He smiled at his lover's shiver and hooked his finger into the waistband of Clark's pants, pulling him close.

Clark laughed, sliding strong arms round him and bending his head. Lex tipped his head back, smiling up as Clark kissed him softly.

"Mmm," Lex moaned quietly, licking over Clark's lips to taste the gloss before slipping his tongue between them. He leaned up, sliding his hands up Clark's chest, bracing against strong muscles as he swept his tongue through Clark's mouth.

Clark whimpered quietly, his hands gripping Lex's hips tightly, dragging him closer. Lex wrapped his arms round Clark's neck as his lover's tongue moved over his and over his lips, and Clark pulled at him, lifting him up.

Lex slipped his hands up to Clark's shoulders and pushed himself back, taking a deep breath. He panted quietly, grinning at Clark's pout. Lex tapped his lover's shoulder gently. "Down," he said softly. Clark sighed and put him back on his feet, stealing another quick kiss before he let Lex go completely. Lex smiled at his lover and reached up, smoothing a finger round the edge of Clark's mouth to remove smudges of lipgloss.

"Lex," Clark breathed.

"Shh," Lex shook his head and put his finger over Clark's lips. "Did you bring your clothes?"

"Yes," Clark said quietly, indicating a large suitcase behind him.

"Come on then." Lex held out his hand and Clark took it, bending to pick up the suitcase before he followed Lex upstairs. Lex led him into the guest bedroom. "You can use this room as if it were your own. Or Kally's if you like." He grinned at Clark who flushed beautifully. Lex sighed happily, he'd obviously done the right thing. Lex had figured that Clark was insecure about dressing in drag and Lex wanted to make him feel comfortable and accepted.

Clark put the suitcase on the bed and wrapped his arms round Lex tightly. "Thank you," Clark whispered.

"You're welcome," Lex replied. "Would you like some help unpacking?" He was curious to see what other clothes Clark had, in fact the thought was a turn on.

Clark nodded and pulled back to open the suitcase. Lex raised an eyebrow, Clark had certainly obtained a lot of money from somewhere when he'd lived in Metropolis, each dress, skirt, sweater and blouse was exquisitely made from expensive fabric, all in bright colours that complemented Clark's colouring, but thankfully, mostly free of his usual reds and blues. He helped Clark hang everything in the closet without comment until they reached the undergarments. Lex picked up a pair of panties, swallowing as he slid the silky fabric between his fingers.

"Lex?" Lex looked up. Clark was wide eyed, mouth open as he panted quietly.

"Clark, you... oh God." He looked back down at the delicate, pink, satin panties. Clark wore these, had worn them. "Clark," he started again.

"Yeah?" Clark asked breathlessly.

"If I asked you to, would you wear Kally's underwear, all the time?" Lex murmured, heart pounding and crotch tightening at the thought. Clark wearing satin, silk, lace under his jeans, on the farm, at school. God, Lex shivered, he might very well end up with a permanent hard-on if Clark said yes.

"All the time?" Clark squeaked.

"Yeah," Lex breathed hopefully.

"Starting right now?" Clark suggested quietly.

Lex blinked and swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry. He nodded wordlessly, offering Clark the pair of panties he was holding.

Equally silent, Clark sat down and pulled his boots off, before standing up again to peel off his jeans. Lex's mouth watered suddenly. Clark was going commando, his semi-hard cock nestling against wiry, dark curls.

"Sit," Lex said sharply. Clark looked up in surprise, but sat straight down, his shaft lengthening and hardening under Lex's gaze. Smirking, Lex moved in between Clark's legs and knelt down. Clark sucked in a sharp breath and Lex looked up at him.

"Lex?" Lex smiled and leaned down, touching the tip of his tongue to the head of Clark's cock. "Oh God," Clark gasped, and Lex slid his tongue gently under his foreskin, then up over the top again. "Lex, don't tease."

Lex looked up. Clark's face was screwed up, his hands clenched in the covers of the bed. "Relax, I'm going to make you feel good," he whispered. Leaning down again, Lex wrapped his lips round the head and sucked lightly, savouring Clark's taste, the feel of soft skin against his lips and tongue. His lover moaned, bucking up a little, and Lex slid a bit further down, hollowing his cheeks, sliding his tongue up and down Clark's shaft as he increased the pressure.

It felt so good to do this for Clark, all that strength trembling under his hands, in his power. The sounds Clark was making, moans and whimpers, his helpless, restless movements, all made Lex's cock pulse and leak into his underwear.

He stared to move a little faster, sucking, licking as his head bobbed up and down. Clark's hands fluttered over his scalp and Lex moaned quietly. He reached down to press a hand to his groin and moaned again.

"Lex, gonna," Clark groaned, thrusting up into his mouth.

Lex slid a hand into his pants, gripping his cock tightly as he swallowed Clark all the way down.

"Lex, oh God, Lex, yes." Clark's hand gripped the back of his neck and Lex stroked himself frantically, climaxing with the taste of Clark's come in his mouth.

Pulling back slowly, Lex knelt back on his heels and smirked at Clark's dazed expression.

"Wow," Clark breathed, blinking for a moment. His eyes refocused and he looked at Lex with a smile that made Lex's stomach flip. He smiled at his lover and knelt up, cupping Clark's cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. Clark's lips parted with a sigh, allowing Lex to delicately explore his mouth. He pulled back again and swallowed.

"Put the panties on," Lex breathed. Slowly, not taking his eyes off Lex, Clark slipped the underwear over his long legs and up over his softening cock. Lex took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Beautiful," he whispered. Clark flashed a shy smile at him. He put his jeans back on, zipping them carefully so he didn't snag the satin.

"Okay," Lex stood up and held out his hand to Clark, "Shall we put the rest away?"

"Okay." Clark pouted a little, but put the rest of the underwear in the chest of drawers, and his make up on the dresser.

Lex couldn't help watching Clark's ass, the jeans stretched tight with just a hint of a line across the rounded part of his cheeks to show the panties. He wondered how they must feel, soft and silky against Clark's skin compared to the roughness of the denim. He sucked in a shaky breath and looked away quickly. It wouldn't do to lose control again, the point of Clark wearing the panties was to tease them both.

Turning round, Clark smiled almost knowingly at him, doing a little wiggle thing with his hips. "God, Clark," Lex gasped, feeling the twinge of interest in his dick turn into a throb of want, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Clark flushed and nodded hesistantly. "I was... hoping," he murmured.

"Hope doesn't come into it, Clark, don't you know that by now?" Lex said quietly. "You're standing there, Clark, even sexier than usual. That alone does things to me you can't imagine. Do you know how much I just want to slide onto your lap in The Talon sometimes? Kiss you, touch you, grind against you until you come, panting my name." Lex shifted into Clark's personal space and leaned forward inhaling deeply, Clark seemed frozen to the spot.

"But to know that you're wearing Kally's underwear... it's going to kill me slowly knowing that you're going to wear her panties every day." Clark swallowed audibly and Lex moved closer, bending his knees slightly so that he could rub up Clark's body. "To know that under your ordinary clothes is something so unexpected, so sexy," Lex leaned up to Clark's ear to whisper, "So _hot_ , is going to distract me 24/7, it's going to keep me on edge. I'm going to be so fucking hot for you every second of every day."

Clark's hands clenched round Lex's waist, his lover sucking in an unsteady breath. Lex licked his lips, just catching the edge of Clark's earlobe with his tongue. "I'll be begging you to fuck me whenever I see you, I'll be dying for you to fill me up, push hard into me." Clark gasped and shifted, thrusting up against Lex's body hard. "I'll be so hot and ready you could just bend me over and shove your cock into me, pound into my willing ass, the fabric of the panties teasing our skin as it rubs against us..."

"Fuck, Lex!" Clark groaned, his fingers digging into Lex's back as he thrust up and shuddered, then just folded over Lex, sagging bonelessly.

"That's what you do to me," Lex whispered, inhaling shakily at the intensity of Clark's reaction to him. His own cock was achingly hard again, sticky with come already, precome leaking in a steady dribble down his shaft, almost tickling.

Clark must have realised that he hadn't come because a warm, strong hand slid between them and cupped his cock. Lex pulled away and shook his head.

"No," he said quietly. Clark looked at him in surprise and Lex smiled softly. "I like keeping myself on edge sometimes, anticipation as torture." His eyes slid closed and Lex breathed out a moan, shivering slightly at his self-denial.

"Are you sure?" Clark whispered.

"Oh yeah," Lex replied. He opened his eyes again and adjusted himself carefully, very aware of Clark's eyes on him. Regaining a modicum of control, Lex looked up again and smiled at his lover. "Are you hungry?" he asked, "We can clean up and get some lunch."

Clark blinked at him, then suddenly he chuckled and shook his head. "You're amazing."

"Thank you," Lex said with a smile. "Why don't you use the bathroom in here to shower. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Clark agreed with only the tiniest of pouts over the fact that they wouldn't be sharing a shower. Lex moved close and kissed Clark again, before he headed to his own room to take a shower.

@>*~

Lex returned to Clark's... Kally's room, to find Clark dressed again, sitting on the bed waiting for him. Lex couldn't help wondering what underwear Clark was wearing this time and he felt a surge of renewed interest in his groin, warmth tingling through his balls.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Clark replied. He stood up, catching Lex's eyes as he deliberately adjusted his crotch. Lex's mouth went dry and his heart speeded up a notch. He cleared his throat.

"Okay. I got rid of the staff, but they should have left us something for lunch."

Clark grinned at him and slipped an arm round his shoulders. "Sounds great."

"You're always hungry, aren't you?" Lex asked with a grin.

"Hey, I've had a lot of exercise this morning," Clark defended his appetite with a pout.

"True," Lex nodded, "We should recharge your batteries for later." Clark's eyes widened slightly but he nodded.

@>*~

Later that day, after a long lunch, playing pool and video games and making out in front of a movie, Lex followed Clark back upstairs so he could start getting ready to go out.

"Any thoughts on what you're going to wear tonight?" Lex asked casually.

"Not really," Clark replied, "I usually do my make up first and decide based on how that turns out."

Lex smiled. "Would you mind much if I asked you to change your routine?"

Clark turned and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked with a hint of suspicion.

Grinning, Lex stood up and went to his room. He brought back a box and held it out to Clark.

"Lex," Clark said slowly, "You're not supposed to buy me stuff."

"But it's not for _you_ , Clark," Lex chuckled, what a fantastic loophole, "It's for Kally."

"Sneaky," Clark murmured, opening the box. He lifted the dark green, silk dress out reverently, gasping quietly. "Oh Lex, it's beautiful."

"Will you wear it tonight?" Lex asked hesitantly.

Clark nodded. "Yeah." His voice cracked slightly. He quickly hung up the dress and grabbed Lex, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."

"Seeing you in that dress will be all the thanks I need," Lex said with a smile.

Clark nodded and let him go, blinking against the suspicious shine in his eyes. Lex sat back down on the bed. He couldn't wait to watch Clark begin the transformation into Kally.

His lover began once again by smoothing a thin layer of foundation onto his skin, transforming his face into sheer, poreless perfection. Clark pressed a little powder into his skin then brushed away the excess.

Lex licked his lips and breathed in deeply, feeling his cock stir in his pants. He leaned back and stroked his crotch casually, watching Clark stroke a subtle blush onto his cheeks. Green eyes caught his and went wide and dark.

Lex smirked and carefully undid his pants, letting his cock spring free. Clark started to get up, but Lex shook his head. "Don't stop, Clark," he whispered.

Clark blinked widely, then nodded and sat back down, turning to face the mirror. He glanced up at Lex briefly, swallowing hard, then continued with his make up.

Lex wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking slowly as he watched Clark apply a gun-metal grey to his eyelids, then smudge a thick line of black alone the edges. Green eyes flashed and Clark licked his lips, making Lex moan quietly, his cock jumping in his fist. He tightened his grip, speeding up as Clark applied a layer of mascara to his lashes, his eyes appearing even bigger and brighter.

Electricity coursed through Lex and his cock ached for release, but he couldn't come, not yet, not when Clark was reaching for lipstick. Clark painted his lips red, and pressed them together with a shaky sigh.

"God, Lex, I," Clark stopped and stood, crossing the room in two strides, kneeling down in front Lex.

"I..." Lex groaned and let go of his dick. Clark licked his lips and grasped Lex's hips, bending to suck his cock into his red, red mouth. "Oh God," Lex moaned.

Clark's mouth was hot, wet and God, so strong, the suction, the slick movement of his tongue. Lex sat up further so he could watch red lips encompassing his cock, stretched tight around his flesh, sliding up and down.. It was too much; like getting a blow job from Clark and Kally at the same time. Red hot pleasure surged through Lex, peaking in his cock as he came, spurting into Clark's mouth.

"Fuck, Clark," he gasped, dropping down on the bed.

Clark swallowed audibly and lay his head on Lex's thigh. "God, Lex," Clark whispered, "You're so hot when you do that, I couldn't stand not touching you any longer."

Lex grinned and forced himself up, stroking Clark's face gently. "Clark," he started. His lover looked up, then smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Lex licked the last of the smudged lipstick from Clark's mouth, then pulled back. "Finish getting ready," he said softly.

Clark smiled and nodded. He carefully fixed his make up and reapplied his lipstick while Lex wiped himself clean.

Getting up, Lex decided to go and get dressed whilst Clark changed his own clothes. He wanted to see Kally and have to wonder what was underneath the dress. "See you in a moment," he said quietly, before leaving the room. Clark looked surprised, but nodded.

Lex changed into leather pants again, only these were a green so dark they almost looked black. Then he pulled on a silk and cotton mix t-shirt in the same shade of green as Kally's dress. It was tight, moulding to his body in a way that he knew Clark loved, and left his arms bare so Clark had some skin to get to. His lover seemed to have developed a bit of an obsession with his skin that Lex was happy to cater to.

Walking back to Kally's room, Lex knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Lex opened the door and walked inside, stopping stock still as Clark turned slowly to greet him. "Oh my," Lex breathed. The dress was cut to make it look as though it was hugging sexy curves, tight, clinging, a slit up one side exposing a long, silk covered leg almost to the top of his thigh. "You look absolutely beautiful, Kally," he said in awe.

Clark flushed and looked down, clasping his hands together nervously. "Really?" he asked.

"Look at me," Lex said quietly. Clark's eyes flicked up, a stunning emerald green, enhanced by his make up and the colour of the dress. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Clark whispered, looking up again. He blinked, then smiled. "Short sleeves," he murmured.

Lex nodded, compulsively rubbing his bare arms. "Yeah, a little casual, what do you think?"

"Sexy," Clark breathed, walking over to stand in front of him. Lex blinked and looked up, Clark was towering over him. "Stilettos," Clark said with a smirk. He ran a tentative finger up Lex's arm and Lex shivered, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lover's cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly.

"Very," Clark replied with a grin.

@>*~

They got to Sparkle after having dinner in a quiet restaurant and went straight in as before. Lex led the way to the bar.

"Bacardi and coke?" he asked. Clark nodded. Again, Lex ordered two and this time, they went to sit at a table. Glaring at a man who was leering at an oblivious Clark, Lex put his drink down and slid right up to his lover, pressing close. Clark crossed his legs, one foot resting on Lex's shin. Lex could feel the solidness of the heel, the warmth of Clark's foot against him, even through the leather.

Smiling, he gently put a hand on Clark's knee. "Are we dancing tonight?"

Clark grinned, "Definitely." He leaned in and licked Lex's ear. "I want to dance with you, press close and rub against you, I want to kiss you," he breathed, "I want to get hot and sweaty, breathless and needy with you, feel your cock against mine." Lex swallowed hard, shifting in his seat. "I want to push you face up against a wall, hold you there, helpless, as I push against you."

Lex felt his eyes widen as his cock sprang to life. Obviously his dirty talk earlier had inspired Clark. With a shaky inhalation of breath, he slid his hand slowly up Clark's thigh.

"I'll pull down your pants, holding your hands behind you so you can't touch me, and kneel down, biting your back, your ass and thighs," Clark continued in a husky whisper, parting his legs to let Lex slip his hand further up. He reached the top of the silk stockings and stroked Clark's skin gently. His lover's breath hitched and he swallowed.

"Then what?" Lex asked quietly.

"Th-then," Clark cleared his throat, "Then I'll lick a line slowly from your balls to your lower back and then down again to your tight, little hole."

Lex couldn't quite hold back a moan, his cock pressing painfully at his pants. He turned towards Clark, sliding his hand right up between his lover's legs, stroking soft skin, to cup his lace covered cock.

"Oh Lex," Clark gasped against his neck, rocking up into his hand.

"Keep going, lover," Lex whispered, continuing to rub gently.

"I'll uh," Clark groaned, "I'll lick your ass slowly until you start making those little, sexy whimpering noises, then, oh God, Lex..." He trailed off, biting down on Lex's neck.

With a moan, Lex moved, capturing Clark's mouth in a fierce kiss, licking in between his lips to taste him.

"Lex," Clark groaned, suddenly pushing his hand away.

Licking his lips, Lex grinned and sat back, trying to catch his breath. "My God, Kally, that's so hot."

Clark smiled shyly and took a deep breath. "I want to dance, Lex."

"How about a dance with me, Kally?"

Lex stiffened as the man from earlier approached them, Clark looked up, shock and possible a touch of anger colouring his features. "Charlie?" he said inquiringly.

"Hey baby." The blond sat down on the couch next to Clark, putting a over-familiar arm round Clark's shoulders. Lex glared at the man and Clark shrugged him off. "How about it, sexy lady? Long time, no fuck."

Clark frowned, "I'm on a date, Charlie."

The blond looked at Lex and smirked. "So?"

"So things have changed," Clark said sharply, "I'm with Lex now."

"Threesome is good too," Charlie suggested.

"Oh hell no," Clark shook his head, replying before Lex could speak.

"Aw, come on, baby, is this about Gil?"

"And Jack, and Corey?" Clark raised an eyebrow, "No, it's not. I'm with Lex, Lex is with me, no one else is invited or wanted, got it?"

Lex started to smirk, he rarely saw this side of Clark, and seeing it come from Kally was a huge turn on.

"Oh, I get it," Charlie sneered suddenly, "It's the money, isn't it? Got yourself a nice little sugar daddy, huh?"

Before Lex could even react to the harsh words, Clark had lunged forward, gripping the blond by the throat. "Lex knows I couldn't give a rat's ass about his money," he hissed, "He's my best friend and I love him, so why don't you go back to chasing twinks, you little bitch."

Charlie blinked, looking a little frightened, and nodded. Lex barely noticed the blond leave, he was too busy thinking about the whole encounter.

"Lex?" Clark sounded hesitant and Lex looked up. "I'm sorry, he was, well, kinda my boyfriend when I was here. I guess he thought I was still, well, a slut." Clark grimaced, looking very upset.

Lex smiled slowly, he'd put his jealousy over the fact that Clark had slept around while he'd been in Metropolis behind him, and Clark's defence of him had just made him feel more confident in their relationship. "You were never a slut, Clark, believe me," he snorted self-deprecatingly, thinking about his own history.

"So you're not..." Clark trailed off, looking away.

"No," Lex whispered. He leaned forward and cupped Clark's cheek to gently urge him round for a soft kiss, gently licking his lips, pressing his tongue into Clark's mouth to caress the depths. Moaning, Clark twisted into him, lifting his leg up and across Lex's lap. Wrapping one arm round Clark's neck, Lex gripped his lover's ass with the other, pulling him as close as possible.

Clark sucked urgently on his tongue, whimpering quietly, clutching at him tightly. It was the only way at that moment that Lex could express his own feelings, how happy he was that Clark loved him, and how much he loved him back, even if he couldn't quite say it. It seemed to be enough though, Clark was moaning quietly, squirming against him and stroking his head and arms.

"Oh my God, Lex, hi!"

Lex pulled back with a moan of frustration. "What?!" he snapped, then blinked. "Oh, uh, hi, Lana." Clark squeaked, burying his face in Lex's shoulder.

Lex cleared his throat, looking up at the young brunette worriedly. "What are you doing here?"

She blinked, "I was going to ask you that," she started, "But I forgot you were bi."

Lex frowned, how the hell did she know that?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Tilting her head, Lana tried to see Clark's face.

Lex grimaced. "Listen, Lana, I don't mean to be rude, but Kally is a little shy and we were, well, you know, _busy_ ," he hinted strongly.

Lana flushed and giggled quietly. "Yeah, sorry. See you back in Smallville." She backed away from them and disappeared into the crowd.

Clark sighed, "I'm never going to get to fuck you at this rate."

Lex chuckled despite his own frustration. "I thought you wanted to dance," he teased.

"Yeah, that too," Clark laughed softly, hot breath tickling Lex's neck.

"We could go to my apartment," Lex suggested quietly, shivering slightly, "We could dance, you could press close and rub against me, you could kiss me, get hot and sweaty, breathless and needy with me..." Clark's tongue in his mouth forced Lex to stop and he groaned.

"Let's go," Clark breathed, standing hurriedly and holding out his hand. Clark almost bodily dragged Lex towards the exit, then stopped suddenly, making Lex nearly fall at the abruptness.

"Leaving already, Lex?" Lana started, then stopped and gaped. She blinked, shook her head, then blinked again. "Clark? Oh. My. God. C-Clark?!" she squeaked.

"Um, hi, Lana," Clark sighed.

"You and... oh my God, and you're... oh my God," she continued, oblivious.

Lex rolled his eyes. He was _never_ going to get laid. "Lana," he snapped his fingers in front of her face until she focused on him, "Lana, her name is Kally and we're still busy."

Clark almost managed a smile and he tugged Lex closer. "Lex, I want to go, please," he begged. "Lana, I swear I'll explain next time I see you," Clark looked at his former girlfriend, "But I really need to go home with Lex right now." Her eyes widened in shock but she just nodded and stood aside.

Clark practically picked Lex up, bundling him out of the club and straight to the car almost too fast. Lex was plastered face down over the Porsche, hard cock pressed against his ass, Clark's warm, strong body covering his.

"Fuck, Clark," Lex gasped, almost coming in his pants, he'd been kept on edge for so long.

"I need you so much, Lex," Clark murmured in his ear, "I want to fuck you right now."

Lex lifted his head and looked round. Spotting a dark alleyway, Lex pointed, "There."

In a blur of motion, Lex found his face pressed into a wall, Clark held his wrists in one hand and was pulling his pants down with the other. Lex grunted in relief as his cock was finally freed of its tight confines and wrapped in a strong fist. Clark's face nudged in between the cheeks of his ass and Lex whimpered when hot, slick tongue swept over his hole. He tried to move, but Clark was too strong, all he could do was let Clark jack him, rim him and hopefully fuck him to within an inch of his life.

"Kally," Lex groaned, "Please." Clark stopped licking his ass and pushed his tongue inside, wriggling, slowly thrusting in and out. Lex's knees started to give out, electricity shooting through his ass, heat pulsing through his body. And Lex desperately needed more.

"Please, please, baby, fuck me," he begged, "Fuck me."

"Put your hands against the wall," Clark ordered him quietly, letting go of his wrists and cock. Lex did as he was told, shivering as Clark slid up the length of his body, the silk of his lover's dress titillating the naked skin of his ass. The heat of Clark's body left him for a second, but before Lex could complain, he was back, cock pushing between Lex's ass cheeks, slick and eager.

Lex pushed back, gasping as the thick head of Clark's erection penetrated him, stretching him open. The burn shot up his spine and Lex felt his ass clench down convulsively.

"God, Lex," Clark groaned, hands gripping his hips tightly. Panting quietly, Lex licked his lips and forced himself to relax.

"More," he breathed.

"Yes," Clark hissed, surging forward until his balls slapped against Lex's ass. He held himself still for a moment, hot breath blowing over Lex's neck.

Lex wriggled impatiently, he wanted Clark to fuck him, he was aching for release. Clark kissed his neck and slowly pulled back, easing his cock out of Lex before suddenly slamming back into him, pushing him hard against the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Fuck," he gasped, pain and pleasure intertwined through his ass, pulsing into tingling heat in his groin. Lex's cock throbbed, drooling precome in a steady flow.

With a quiet moan, Clark moved again, pounding into Lex's ass unrelentingly, barely giving him a chance to breathe. Every thrust lifted Lex onto his toes with the force of Clark's strokes, pushing so deep that Lex could almost taste him. He _had_ to come.

"Kally," Lex groaned, "Please, need to touch..."

"No," Clark growled. He moved one hand back round to grasp Lex's dick again, jacking him roughly, grip hard and tight, pace fast as Clark started to slam into him, grunting against his neck. Clark shifted, his entire stroke scraping over Lex's prostate and Lex screamed, coming hard, shooting jerkily into Clark's hand.

Groaning loudly, Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, plunging hard inside him once more, his entire body shuddering against him. Leaning into the wall, Lex rested his head on his hands as he gasped for breath.

"God, Lex, oh God," Clark murmured against his neck, running his hands up and down Lex's arms. He eased back slowly, gently pulling out of Lex.

With a groan, Lex turned round. His ass ached and throbbed but he didn't care, he'd been well fucked into an incredible orgasm and a flushed, sweaty Clark was smiling dreamily at him. Lex pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms round Clark's neck, going up on tiptoe to kiss his lover tenderly.

"Are you okay?" Clark whispered against his mouth.

"Oh yeah," Lex murmured, "Very, very okay."

"I thought..." Clark sighed, "I was a bit rough."

Lex smiled softly and shook his head, "No, you were perfect." He pulled back and stroked Clark's cheek. "Let's get you straightened out," he said quietly, starting to help Clark adjust his black lace panties and smooth his dress into place.

Even in the dim light of the alleyway, Clark looked stunning, his eyes bright and happy, cheeks lightly flushed, lips kiss-swollen and still stained red. "God, you're gorgeous," he said quietly.

Clark grinned shyly, looking down as he gently pulled up Lex's pants, tucking him in and carefully zipping him up. "Lex?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Lex asked.

"I want you to take me home with you," Clark said quietly, pulling Lex back into his arms, "I want to sleep with you and wake up with you in my arms."

Lex smiled softly, heart feeling tight in his chest, and he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

@>*~

With morning, came warmth and limbs tangled up with his and Lex sighed happily as Clark pulled him closer with a mumble of, "Good morning."

"Morning," Lex replied softly, "How long can you stay today?"

Clark groaned, "Not long really. I had to agree to extra chores for this."

Lex grimaced, "Sorry."

"It's so worth it, Lex," Clark chuckled, "I don't mind, especially as I get to wake up with you for once."

Lex nodded. It did feel really nice spending the entire night with his lover, just snuggling together. "Do you think you might be able to persuade your parents to let you do this more often?" he asked.

"I don't know," Clark traced random patterns over his chest, "It's possible. Dad doesn't lecture me about being friends with you as much and Mom likes you."

"She does?" Lex asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Clark chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

A knock at the door startled them both and Clark rolled off the bed to hide. Lex sat up. "Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Luthor, but Ms. Lang is here to see you. I'm afraid she is being very insistent," Enrique grimaced apologetically.

Lex sighed. "Very well, ask her to wait in the sitting room, we'll be down in a moment."

"Would you like me to wake young Mr. Kent?" Enrique asked.

"No, I'll get him up, thank you, Enrique." The manservant nodded and left the room.

Clark crawled back into bed. "What is she doing here?" Clark groaned, " _Now_?"

"I don't know, Clark, but we'd better get up and find out," Lex said firmly, getting out of bed. Clark made a rude noise, but got up too, going into the next bedroom through the connecting door to get dressed. "Clark," Lex called out.

"Yeah?"

"How Clark are you going to dress?" Lex asked. He knew Clark would understand the question. His lover had various layers of Kally-ness and he usually dressed up a little when he was at the castle, even if it was just a bit of make up, and of course, now, the panties.

"I...." There was a pause and suddenly, Clark was beside him. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I think completely Clark would be too 'normal', we should keep her off balance."

Clark grinned, "This isn't a business meeting, Lex."

"I know," Lex nodded seriously, "But I... I don't know, I feel a little nervous. I don't think there should be too much of a contrast between you and Kally today."

"Okay," Clark said softly, kissing his cheek.

Lex got dressed quickly, fairly casually for him, in dark slacks and a thin silk-knit sweater, while he worried about what he was going to say to Lana. Would she judge them? Would she tell anyone? Most importantly, would she hurt Clark?

Clark returned to the room wearing his tight jeans and a light-green, long-sleeved t-shirt that clung tightly to every muscle. His eyes were made up with black kohl and mascara and his lips were shiny with a hint of pink. Dark curls hung loosely around his face.

"Perfect," Lex purred, wanting to take Clark straight back to bed. He licked his lips and took a deep breath for control. "Ready?" he asked.

Clark nodded hesitantly and reached out for Lex's hand. Lex took it and squeezed gently, leading Clark down to the sitting room.

Lana was pacing agitatedly, stopping when she saw them. Her eyes widened at Clark's appearance, then narrowed when they dropped to their entwined hands.

"Lana, you're here very early," Lex commented as he sat on the sofa. Clark sat next to him and put an arm round his shoulders.

She frowned at them. "I came because I'm worried. This isn't like you, Clark."

Clark blinked, "How do you know?"

She stared. "Clark, I don't understand. There's never been any hint... I mean, one minute you're Clark, the next you're in make up and a dress in a club _with_ Lex."

"Is that a problem, Lana?" Lex growled defensively.

"I'm not talking to you, Lex," she snapped, "Clark, I'm worried about what Lex might push you into; he has a lot of influence over you."

Clark blinked. "Lana, this has nothing to do with Lex."

"Oh come on," Lana sighed, "The dress alone must have cost thousands..."

"And happens to be the only expensive gift Lex has bought me. Lana, you _know_ Lex's money means nothing to me, come on! You really think Lex would try to buy me, anyway? Or try to make me something I'm not?"

Lex smiled softly at Clark's defence of him. "Lana, seeing Kally for the first time was just as much a shock for me as it was for you," he said quietly, "A much more pleasant one though, I'd wager."

Her self-righteous anger seemed to drain away and she sat down heavily. "How long?" she asked.

"Since I ran away," Clark admitted.

"And you two?" Lana added.

"Since fall break," Clark said quietly. "He caught me fully dressed up and just asked me out." He smiled softly at Lex, who smiled back happily, warmth tingling in his stomach.

"So, you're a couple then?" Lana asked, sadness colouring her tone.

Clark glanced at Lex, surprising him by looking uncertain. "Yeah," Lex said with a smile at his lover, "Yeah, we are."

"I suppose I should have realised this would happen," Lana sighed. Lex raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "You two just have a... I don't know, a thing between you."

Lex nodded, reaching up to stroke Clark's hair. "Yeah," he agreed. There had always been something between them, even during their toughest times.

"Lana," Clark started seriously, "We're really not ready to come out with any of this, please, don't tell anyone."

She grimaced and looked down at her hands. "I don't know, Clark, this is pretty big, you know?"

Lex sat forward. "Lana, this is important. I don't want Clark having to deal with discrimination, teasing and whatever else would happen if any of this came out."

Lana's expression softened and she started to nod. He'd obviously said the right thing to convince her. "Okay," she sighed, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Clark grinned widely, "Thanks, Lana." He leaned forward and clasped her hand gratefully.

"So long as you're happy, Clark," she said quietly, giving Lex a narrow look. Lex smirked.

"I am, Lana," Clark said glancing at Lex with a grin.

She nodded again, "I guess I'm glad. I think I'll like knowing one of your secrets, Clark."

Lex laughed, "My sentiments exactly."

"Guys," Clark pouted. Lex pulled his lover close and kissed him softly as a smile finally broke out on Lana's face.

end


End file.
